Tres Veces que Blaine Deseo los Colores
by Mel Reed
Summary: Blaine ve el mundo de diferente manera, o al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo dice. Daltónico!Blaine


**Titulo Original: Tres Veces que Blaine Deseo los Colores y Una Vez Cuando Descubrió que Ya los Tenía en Él.**

 **Summary:** Blaine ve el mundo de diferente manera, o al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo dice. Daltónico!Blaine

 **Warnings:** Ninguna aparte de la obvia.

 **Disclaimer:** Si lo ves y lo reconoces probablemente no es mío. Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Como nota: no soy daltónica ni conozco a nadie que lo sea así que todo es ficticio tomándome (grandes) libertades con la historia; si alguien sufre de esto siéntase libre de corregirme o gritarme por hablar mal de este problema. De nuevo todo lo que puse aquí es gracias a mi imaginación con mucha ayuda de Internet.

* * *

La primera vez que Blaine Anderson supo que algo andaba mal tenía 4 años. Como todo niño normal estaba por entrar al kínder y su mamá estaba intentando que se aprendiera los colores.

-Este es rojo – dijo Pam Anderson mostrándosela al pequeño Blaine mientras él asentía tratando de recordarlo.

-Este es amarillo – volvió a decir la madre señalándole otra tarjeta junto con objetos de la casa.

La cuestión continuó por unos cuantos colores más hasta que la señora Anderson colocó una tarjeta verde enfrente de la mesa. –Este Bee, es verde.

Blaine frunció el ceño, haciendo gestos a la tarjeta tratando de ver porqué se la hacía parecido el color.

-Peo mami – dijo Blaine – édta 's igual a la pdrimera.

Pam Anderson frunció el ceño. – No pequeño, míralas más de cerca, son muy diferentes.

La mamá Anderson puso lado a lado las tarjetas dejando que el niño las viera para que entendiera la diferencia entre una y otra, sin embargo, Blaine las veía y le parecían casi iguales, en diferentes tonalidades, pero muy parecidas la una de la otra.

Unos minutos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de la casa y Blaine corrió a recibir a su padre, dejando el tema de lado para los Anderson, al fin y al cabo, el pequeño Blaine aprendería los colores en el jardín de niños.

La segunda vez que Blaine creyó tener problemas fue a sus 6 años. Estaba muy mocionado porque el próximo año pasaría a primer grado lo cual lo convertiría en un niño grande.

Su maestra, la señorita Isabella, les dijo a todos que dibujaran a su familia en cualquier escena que quisieran; también les dijo que trataran de usar los colores correctos que habían estado aprendiendo ese día.

-No lo olviden - dijo la profesora – si su casa es roja, píntenla roja. Si están afuera y el cielo es azul, dibujen el cielo azul.

El pequeño Blaine estaba muy contento de poder dibujar a su familia. A veces Cooper no eran tan cariñoso con él, pero lo amaba de todas formas y quería dibujarlo para enseñárselo a su maestra.

El dibujo del moreno era realmente simple: su casa al fondo, su papá, su mamá, él y Cooper al principio de la página afuera de su casa en el jardín con el sol brillante y nubes alrededor. A pesar de ser sencillo, Blaine había tenido muchos problemas identificando los colores de sus crayones con los que se acordaba en su casa.

Al terminar su trabajo fue con gran emoción al escritorio de su profesor para enseñarle su trabajo completo, sin embargo cuando su maestra vio el dibujo estaba muy confundida ante la elección de colores de Blaine.

-Blaine – dijo suavemente la profesora – tu trabajo está muy bien pero ¿por qué pintaste las cosas de ese color?

-Hice lo que dijo pdrofesora, los pinté del colod que veo.

-Bee, las personas no son azules, son más del color rosa – trató de convencerlo la profesora.

El moreno, confundido miró su trabajo y los colores que veía a su alrededor. Había unas cuantas diferencias, pero para él parecían muy iguales.

-Peo pdrofesora, se ven casi igual.

La señorita Isabelle, miró confundida a Blaine, antes de que pensara en una posible respuesta para porqué el niño decía que los colores eran iguales. Con una sonrisa, le dijo a Blaine que todo estaba bien y que fuera a su lugar.

Más tarde cuando era la hora de la salida, la señorita Isabelle tuvo una plática con Pam Anderson, donde le sugirió que llevará al niño al médico pues creía que había un problema con la vista de Blaine.

La tercera vez que Blaine pensó que tenía un problema fue exactamente la vez que le dijeron que sí, tenía un problema.

Pam Anderson había hecho una cita con un médico especialista en la vista para una revisión de su pequeño.

El doctor le había pedido a Blaine que separara las cartas por colores que se le parecían, además, le pidió que en unos círculos extraños reconociera números lo cual lo confundió mucho porque en algunas no había absolutamente nada.

Después de las pruebas, Blaine tuvo que esperar en una sala hasta que una enfermera le dijo a su mamá que podían pasar de nuevo con el doctor.

-Muy bien señora Anderson, Blaine – dijo el doctor como saludo. –Con base en las pruebas que le hicimos a Blaine, puedo decirle con seguridad que su hijo es daltónico.

Antes de que su mamá pudiera decir algo Blaine preguntó - ¿Qué es dal-daltónico?

-Verás Blaine, tú sabes cómo es que hay varios colores alrededor ¿verdad? – Blaine asintió – Una persona daltónica es aquella que aunque ve colores, no puede ver absolutamente todos.

-Mira, los ojos tiene tres compartimentos de colores con los que hacen combinaciones para todos los demás, sin embargo tus compartimentos de colores están dañados y no funcionan muy bien. Esto quiere decir que haces menos combinaciones por lo que ves menos colores que yo o que tu mami.

-¿Yo no veo igual?

-No Blaine, me temo que no. Hace falta hacer más pruebas – dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mamá de Blaine – para concluir qué tipo de daltonismo tiene Blaine y como proceder a partir de ello. Por lo poco que puede ver, creo que Blaine tiene el más común de los daltonismos; fuera de eso quiero que en verdad no sé preocupen. Muchas personas son daltónicas y pueden llevar una vida bastante normal.

En realidad, le tomó un poco de tiempo al pequeño Blaine en comprender que el mundo que él veía, no era el mundo que veían los demás.

A pesar de todo, Blaine decidió que sin importar lo que veía, haría que el mundo no le fuera tan diferente que a los demás; estudió y estudió los colores hasta que fue capaz de distinguir a su mayoría por la textura o por el tono, trabajo días, semanas y meses para lograr que la única razón por la cual el mundo lo tratara diferente fuera por sus habilidades y no por sus discapacidades.

A lo largo de los años logró hacer que su vestimenta no fuera tan neutra. Aprendió a combinar las tonalidades, y con un poco de ayuda de su mamá, usaba etiquetas para los colores más complicado de distinguir. Asimismo la experiencia le enseñó que hablar sobre su daltonismo sólo guiaba a preguntas estúpidas y tratos deferentes de la gente a su alrededor, por lo que pocas veces decía que era daltónico.

Su vida continuó con pocos percances, y raramente se preocupaba de su "problema". Pero todo cambió el día que conoció, en una escalera de su escuela, a Kurt Hummel.

 **XXX**

Una de las primeras cosas que Blaine recordaba de Kurt, eran sus ojos y su expresión del día que se conocieron en las escaleras de Dalton. Su cara era un libro abierto para Blaine: supo casi enseguida que no era un nuevo alumno de la misma manera que supo que el chico necesitaba ayuda.

Tal vez esas fueron las razones por las cuales, durante los primeros meses de su amistad, nunca menciono su problema de daltonismo. Blaine se había acostumbrado tanto a su problema que raramente se preocupaba o se ponía a pensar en ello; eso aunado con que en Dalton usaban el mismo tipo de uniforme, hacían que Blaine no tuviera complicaciones con su ropa por lo cual no tenía notas que indicaban los colores en su habitación.

La primera vez que Blaine pensó en su problema fue cuando él presento a Kurt a su mamá. Fue un poco después de Año Nuevo cuando los dos chicos se reunieron para trabajar en un proyecto de clase. La situación fue de maravilla, al grado que su madre quedo fascinada con el joven castaño.

La pregunta vino hasta un rato después que Kurt se había marchado.

-¿Mamá?

-¿Si Bee? – contestó Pam

-… ¿Qué color son los ojos de Kurt? – preguntó tímidamente Blaine desde su posición en el recibidor de la cocina.

-Oh Blainey… hace mucho tiempo que no hacías ese tipo de preguntas.

Blaine se enrojeció un poco y contestó – Lo sé, es sólo que… no sé. Lo veo casi a diario y nunca había pasado por mi mente pero hoy cuando lo vi… simplemente recordé que lo que yo veo no es exactamente lo que los demás ven y comencé a preguntarme si realmente eran del color que creía y sabes que tu eres la única en la que confío para no verme con lástima por esto así que… - Blaine comenzó divagar cada vez más.

-Está bien hijo, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Lo sé. – Blaine sonrió a su mamá porque _ella realmente sabía_ de que hablaba Blaine. –Y para que sepas, por lo que puedo decir, parece una combinación de colores: gris, azul, verde. Pero predomina el azul, predomina mucho el azul.

Blaine sólo asintió ausentemente mientras pensaba en eso: azul.

Curiosamente el azul era uno de los colores que Blaine podría identificar mejor. Sabía que muchas veces se podía confundir o que probablemente el tono de azul que veía no era el correcto; aún así le intrigó mucho que no pudiera distinguir el color de los ojos de Kurt: para él, solían ser más grises que azules.

 **XXX**

La segunda vez que Blaine quiso saber el color correcto de algo fue a causa de Sue Silvester.

Después de un desastroso Día de San Valentín y una muy mala borrachera, Blaine había estado tratando de regresar a la normalidad en su amistad con Kurt; todo iba bien hasta que Sue, entrenadora de los Cheerios en Mckinley llegara y comenzara a hablar sobre las "sexys" presentaciones de New Directions.

En un principio Blaine no capto el sentido de la palabra, pensó que se trataba de un molesto apodo que la entrenadora tenía para Kurt, pero después de un rato entendió a que se refería con "Porcelana".

No era la primera vez que el moreno había escuchado referencia a la piel de Kurt; de hecho poco después de la transferencia de Kurt, había escuchado hablar de la "perfecta" condición de la piel de Kurt. Incluso una vez con sus amigas había oído la conversación entre Rachel y Mercedes sobre la extrema protección que tenía el castaño con el sol.

A pesar de todo esto, le tomó un poco por sorpresa el apodo "porcelana", porque si Blaine podía ver que la piel de Kurt se veía sin imperfecciones y parecía de seda, nunca imaginó que todo el mundo se refería _también_ al hecho de que Kurt tenía tez _extremadamente_ clara.

No es como que el moreno no notara la diferencia en sus colores de piel, porque por supuesto que notaba el contraste, sólo no sabía _que tan grande_ era éste contraste.

Fue en ese momento que Blaine pensó que le gustaría ver el color que veían los demás para comparar que tan "porcelana" era realmente la piel del ojiazul.

 **XXX**

La tercera vez que Blaine realmente quiso ver el color de algo fue poco antes de las Regionales. De hecho fue durante la sesión de "práctica" de él y Kurt.

Después de la presentación de Kurt con _Blackbird_ y la enorme revelación de que estaba enamorado de Kurt, Blaine había decidido ir y decirle a Kurt en donde fuera que estuviera sus sentimientos.

Así lo que en un principio fue un beso de repente se convirtió en dos, luego en tres para transformarse en una sesión de besos.

Fue después de varios minutos, cuando por fin se separaron para respirar, que el moreno miró a Kurt: su cabello, usualmente peinado a la perfección, se encontraba ligeramente despeinado donde Blaine había tenido sus manos, sus ropas se encontraban ligeramente arrugadas por el constante cambio de posiciones en los últimos minutos; tenía los ojos abiertos llenos de cierta emoción que Blaine no podía percibir y su cara tenía diferente tonalidad.

Dado que el ojimiel tenía sus manos en ambos lados de su cara pudo notar que estaba más caliente de lo normal, así fue como supo: Kurt estaba sonrojado. Poco a poco notó que no sólo sus mejillas eran de diferente tono, sino que sus labios habían pasado a ser más oscuros además de estar ligeramente hinchados.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kurt al ver que Blaine lo miraba intensamente.

-Nada, sólo realmente me gusta verte – lo cual no era una mentira, pero en realidad estaba pensando en que, si su vista fuera completamente normal, no se tardaría en ver las diferencias en la cara de Kurt como su sonrojo de ese instante.

Sin saber lo que pensaba su novio, Kurt volvió a besar a Blaine haciendo que éste olvidara por completo ese camino de pensamientos.

 **XXX**

Eventualmente Kurt se enteró del daltonismo del moreno. Sucedió por casi mero accidente: Blaine había estado haciendo tarea cuando una de sus plumas tiró tinta, por accidente se mancho y no pensó que fuera a notarse. La realidad es que ni siquiera recordaba el color de la playera que traía.

Más tarde, cuando Kurt fue a su casa en forma sorpresa, el ojiazul le cuestiono la gran mancha en su playera.

-Oh –dijo Blaine- me manché con una pluma, no creí que se notara tanto.

El castaño le dio una mirada incrédula – Blaine, tu playera es púrpura y la mancha es azul brillante, no sé cómo es que piensas que eso no se verá.

Blaine frunció el ceño a Kurt cuando recordó que su novio no sabía nada sobre su problema de vista.

-Bueno eso tiene una explicación. – Kurt lo miró expectante – soy daltónico y no me di cuenta de la diferencia.

-Oh Blaine ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Pocas personas lo saben, lo hago para evitar comentarios molestos sobre mi vista; además, no es gran cosa. Si, veo el mundo en diferentes colores pero ya me acostumbre a eso. No hay grandes cambios en el mundo y muy pocas cosas me hacen pensar en lo que "no estoy viendo". – contestó el moreno sin malicia.

Kurt se acercó un poco más a su novio – No creo que realmente veas el mundo diferente – dijo tomando su mano – creo que sólo lo ves desde otra perspectiva. Es el mismo mundo, el mismo formato. Es como si yo estuviera viendo el cielo desde abajo y tu desde arriba en un paracaídas porque esto sólo te hace más valiente por cada día que decides no temerle al color o a la vida. Los colores no están a tu alrededor, están en tu corazón. ¿Y este "problema"? Esto sólo hace que te ame más.

De repente el novio se quedo callado pues era la primera vez que le había dicho "Te Amo" a Blaine. Por su lado, el moreno estaba hipnotizado por las palabras de Kurt, quien no lo veía diferente por su "deficiencia".

Sin dejar más que un momento pasar, el ojimiel tomo la cara de Kurt sumergiéndolos en un beso tranquilo, tratando de demostrar cuánto significaban para él las palabras de su novio.

-Y para confirmación – dijo Blaine – Yo también te amo.

Al final, no importaba que Blaine no pudiera ver todos los colores en un arcoíris; él podía sentir cada uno de ellos en su corazón. Él podía ver cada uno de ellos al cerrar los ojos en un beso con Kurt.

* * *

¡Hey chicos!

Escribí esto hace poco gracias a la inspiración de una serie de gifs que rondan Tumblr que eventualmente me llevaron al video llevándome a ver más videos... en fin, aquí termine.

Curiosamente esta no era la idea que tenía cuando comencé la historia, literal mientas más escribía más mi idea original se iba haciendo a un lado. No me mal entiendan, amo en como terminó, sólo no era lo que planeaba. Aún así, mi idea original será un segundo capítulo - en el que estoy trabajando - así que espero poder terminarlo rápido y que lo lean.

Retroalimentación es la vida de los artristas, también de mí así que dejen un review y díganme que piensan de mi locura.

Con amor,

Mel R.

XX


End file.
